


one kiss is all it takes

by januarymay



Series: visions from somewhere in italy [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Call me by your name, Drabbles, Fanfiction, Italy, Kissing, M/M, Random - Freeform, Summer, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarymay/pseuds/januarymay
Summary: more elio thoughts from the first kiss with oliver.





	one kiss is all it takes

**Author's Note:**

> quoted the dialogue the way I remembered it at the moment I wrote this, didn't look in the book or to the movie for exact wording. tried to capture some more Elio thoughts from this electric moment in the book/movie. all I can picture now is Timothee and Armie.

I resisted the urge to ask him to kiss me again. In fact, I stayed silent. 

This seemed like it needed to be a quiet moment.

My inner-self laughed, knowing I was anything but patient and I squirmed for a moment before I launched myself at him, taking his perfectly sculpted face in my hands and regarding him up close for a mere second before lowering my mouth to his, my lips still stinging from the first time he approached me. 

I wasn’t all that convinced that his kiss was all that I had cracked it up to be in my brain…but here I am, practically begging to have him share his mouth with me just for a few more seconds. One taste was all it took to get me hooked. 

Damn you, Oliver. 

He chuckled against my lips as I attempted to turn a one-sided passion-fest into a battle between his tongue and mine. “No, we’ve been good. I want to be good.” 

Good? Fuck good. Do you know what’s good, Oliver? Your mouth. Your lips. Your body. Probably your cock, although I haven’t touched that yet. Maybe I should do that.

My mind, cloudy as it was, didn’t process that I had laid my palm on top of his shorts until I felt his warm hand cover mine. I said something, something sarcastic, that I don’t really remember. It was just my attempt to seem like I still had my wits about me when all I was thinking about was the fact that my hand was gripping my dad’s intern’s penis. 

And it was deliciously perfect.

After a few seconds, a few seconds that gave me way too much hope, he took my hand away from his pants and set it on my knee, patting it rather patronizingly before sitting up fully to mirror me.

“Just don’t.” He said, with a tone that wasn’t familiar to me. It didn’t seem like an Oliver tone that I had come across yet. I couldn’t pick out sadness or sarcasm or happiness or contentment. It was just two words thrown to the wind, and I hoped that it meant that as much as he didn’t want to face it, he was just as ripped apart by our kiss as I was.


End file.
